Only Got 100 Years to Live
by Madd the sane
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is outliving all of her friends, and must come to terms that she has many more years in front of her. Sadfic
1. Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie was the first to go.

Ever since Twilight Sparkle was in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie lived and worked at Shugarcube Corner. The Cakes seemed to live with her eccentricities quite well, even when she was old enough to live on her own.

As she got older, her energy seemed to disappear. She stopped bouncing all over the place went she hit 30. By the time she hit 40, she seemed lethargic most of the time. By 46, she was dead.

When Pinkie Pie didn't come to work one morning, Mrs. Cake went up to check on her, only to find her on her back, legs stuck in a fetal position, mouth and eyes stuck in a mask of shock. News spread fast through Equestria, with her five closest friends coming over from all over as soon as they heard the news. But there was nothing that they could do but console each other. What could have taken their friend away from them so suddenly?

However, a medical examination of the body showed nothing out of the ordinary: her heart just stopped beating. This did nothing to console her friends, who insisted that something had happened that night.

At the viewing, Pinkie Pie's body still had the same expression of dismay on her face. The morticians unable to close her mouth and eyes; every time they tried, as soon as their backs were turned the face reverted. Twilight Sparkle looked down at her friend and party pony sitting in the casket, eyes brimming with tears. She looked around at her friends and knew they were feeling the same. She looked at the expression on her face and felt a tear come down her face.

"Ah reckon parties'll be a little sadder now," she heard Applejack choke out. There were nods of affirmation all around.

Rainbow Dash couldn't hold it in anymore. "Why! Why couldn't you have one more party with us?" she bawled out, crumpling to the ground.

An idea…

Twilight leaned over to whisper her thought to Applejack. She looked shocked at the audacity of the comment, but at Twilight's urging, she passed the message on. Twilight left the viewing room, going to the library to wait for her friends. She chucked at the idea, but it was what Pinkie Pie would have wanted.

* * *

><p>Her remaining friends came in one group, arguing. Twilight Sparkle sighed in frustration. This was going to be harder than she thought.<p>

"What kind of stupid idea is that, AJ?" Rainbow dash pressed.

"Honestly, the idea of throwing a party at a funeral is just… tacky!" Rarity declared.

"Funerals are places where you are supposed to feel sadness, not joy," was Fluttershy's meek opinion.

"Ah ain't said it was my idea," retorted Applejack, staring levelly at her friends.

"Well, whose idea was it?" Dash demanded.

"It was mine," Twilight interrupted, causing everyone to look at her. She smiled meekly before continuing. "Pinkie Pie always liked parties, so why not throw a going away party for our favorite party pony?" Twilight offered.

Silence greeted her and her smile faltered. Rainbow Dash was the first to comment.

"Are you out of your egghead mind?" she shouted, flying up in the air. "She's dead! What does it matter what she thinks? For all I care, you can cremate her and throw the ashes to the wind!" the moment she said this, she deflated, her posture that of a penitent pony. Her friends were shocked and appalled that she would say such a thing. She slowly drifted down to the ground, looking at her destination. "I'm sorry," she whimpered out, too ashamed to look at her friends. She felt someone pat her back and looked up to see Applejack looking at her with reproach, yet there was kindness there as well.

Rainbow Dash broke down and started sobbing again, either not noticing or not caring when her remaining friends got in a group hug with her as the center.

"It's okay Rainbow Dash, just let it out," came Fluttershy's soft voice. Whatever barriers that she put up broke, and Rainbow Dash bawled like a baby, blubbering incoherent thoughts. Not a single eye was dry.

After a few minutes, Twilight collected herself enough to bring attention to the reason why she had called them there: Pinkie Pie's Goodbye Party.

There was a lot of arguing, but in the end they all agreed: having a going away party was the best way to send off Pinkie Pie.

* * *

><p>The funeral coordinator was looking at the five ponies with incredulity. The had the gall to suggest a party for a funeral! He could tell some were uncomfortable with the idea.<p>

"And why, again, do you want to throw a party for the deceased?" he asked, his tone a drawling nasal.

"Because that's what our friend would want," answered the purple unicorn, clearly the leader of the group.

"I'm sorry, but the request must pass through the family before I can do that," he stated flatly.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure the Cakes will be…"

"I was speaking of the Pie family," he cut her off. Clearly the purple unicorn hadn't thought of that, because she deflated with an "oh". "I will make sure to tell the Pies of your decision posthaste," he stated.

The leader was clearly chewing on this new information. With an audible gasp, she popped back up and said "Actually, is it okay if we told them ourselves?"

The coordinator lifted an eyebrow before acquiescing. "Very well, but I insist that I be there as well. There are things I wish to discuss with them, as well as making sure their wishes are carried out."

She pondered this shortly before nodding her head.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle sighed. She would have thought convincing the Pies would have been easy. She had thought that the Pies would be the same fun-loving as Pinkie Pie. She was wrong. They rarely smiled, were blunt and to the point, and didn't crack a joke. They were very much of the mind of having a simple funeral. They were quite adamant about it. Even the trump card of it being what she would have wanted didn't budge them.<p>

Fluttershy, who wasn't a big proponent of the funeral party, had backed out of the idea, but Rainbow Dash was adamant about it. All five of the friends were back at the library, most were sulking. Twilight was idly flipping through a book, trying to get her mind off of Pinkie Pie's death.

Finally, Rainbow Dash had had enough. "Arrgh, why do we have to have her parents decide everything?" she groaned in frustration.

"Because they're her parents. I'm sure they miss her too," was Fluttershy's meek answer. "They just want to remember her their way."

"Pssh, as if!" Dash blew off. "I bet they don't know what fun is even if it bit them on the flank!"

"Rainbow Dash! Just because they have a different way of living doesn't mean that you can make fun of them," came Rarity's rebuke. Rainbow Dash just glowered in the corner.

"I reckon we all need some time alone," Applejack stated. Her friends nodding in agreement. "Well, see y'all tomorrow." All of the friends left to go home, with Rainbow Dash lingering for a second. When she looked at Twilight, her eyes were pleading before steeling with resolve. She left, muttering something about making up to Pinkie Pie.

Twilight just shrugged it off and went upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

><p>The funeral, took place the next night. Everything was going as expected, although Rainbow Dash had yet to show up. This worried Twilight; she didn't know where the blue Pegasus was. She hoped she was doing well, but couldn't shake the feeling that Dash was about to do something rash. Twilight sighed and looked at the casket, noticing that the Morticians still weren't able to make Pinkie Pie's face more peaceful. Talking to Pinkie's parents had proven to be interesting, to say the least: they were rock farmers not too far from Ponyville, but they mostly kept to themselves. Their coats were mostly earth-colored: it was hard imagining something as bright and vibrant as Pinkie Pie coming from them. They were very serious in their demeanor, not acknowledging even the heaviest hint at brevity that she tried to put on them.<p>

She looked out the window, lost in thought. It was then that she noticed a rainbow-streaked blur zipping to and fro in the sky. Curious, she walked outside only to find herself knocked off her hooves. Before she could say anything a hoof was wrapped around her mouth and found her looking at a pair of magenta eyes. Getting up, Twilight glared indignantly at Rainbow Dash as the pegasus shushed her. Dash then pointed to party preparations that her fellow Wonderbolts were bringing in. Twilight gave her a patronizing glance, which her friend replied with an uncertain smile. Twilight shook her head. Dash nodded her head and stomped her front hoof on the ground. Twilight pointed to the Pie family through the window then stomped her front hoof on the ground. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. Twilight got into her face with a withering glare. Dash pushed past her, looking at the casket, turning back with a determined look in her eyes.

"As much as I like this game of charades, we're almost ready to go, Dash," a smaller Pegasus whispered. Dash nodded while Twilight rolled her eyes. She went to walk back in but was stopped by Dash, who shook her head. Twilight went through the motions of zipping her mouth shut, but when Dash still didn't budge she went through the motions of a Pinkie Pie Swear. Rainbow Dash looked warily at Twilight but let her pass.

Sighing, she went back in the building. Part of her wanted to leave before the fireworks went off, but the curious part of her wanted to see what would be the Pie's reaction when the party started. She got noticed by Rarity, who trotted up to her.

"Dear, what's wrong? You look quite pensive," Rarity noted.

Twilight sighed and shook her head. "Rainbow Dash is about to do something rude," was Twilight's response.

Rarity looked thoughtful for a second before shaking her head. "That's our Rainbow Dash. Now, I want you to try these Funeral Potatoes; they're quite delicious," Rarity said, pulling her to the buffet table.

* * *

><p>The funeral was near ending when Rainbow Dash made her move. Before anyone could react, a half-dozen Pegasi swooped in and changed the decorations from black to vibrant colors in a quick whirlwind. A few other items found themselves in the room, like a record player that had an upbeat tune on it, as well as a party cake.<p>

"Friends and family of the late Pinkie Pie: are you ready to party?" came Rainbow Dash's amplified voice. Many ponies turned to look at her, most with a gaze of incredulity. Twilight noticed that Rainbow Dash was sweating profusely, glancing around nervously. Crickets chirped in the background, everyone frozen in place.

"Alright!" Pumpkin Cake, Mr. and Mrs. Cake's daughter, reared up, quickly followed by her brother. The party was to a rocky start, but start it did. Soon, most of the ponies were participating. Notable exceptions were the Pies, who seemed to be shocked. Twilight kept an eye on them, enjoying the party with the rest of her friends. It was only when looking at the deceased that she got the courage to talk to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pie, I would like to…" Twilight began.

"Inconsiderate, simply inexcusable," came Mr. Pie's tear-stained voice. "This is not the proper way to mourn the dead!"

Twilight sighed internally. "Well, at least your daughter is at peace now."

"At peace? How can anypony be at peace with all this cajoling?" was Mrs. Pie's response.

Twilight gave them a knowing look before offering "Why don't you come see you daughter one more time."

They reluctantly followed Twilight to the casket, looking in. Pinkie pie was in the casket, eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"You know, the morticians were never able to get her mouth shut. But this party, I think, brought closure to her. I hope your not too mad at my friend, but this is really what your daughter would have wanted. She hated seeing anyone sad or unhappy," Twilight monologued, looking at the Pie family. They still had tears in their eyes, but instead of looking indignant they had a look of awe.

"Thank you, miss. Thank you for being such a good friend to our strange daughter," Mr. Pie choked out. Mrs. Pie hugged Twilight, bawling.

* * *

><p>The party was short and subdued. After everyone was done and the clean-up was underway, Twilight stalked down Rainbow Dash, wanting a few answers. Looking for Rainbow Dash, she found her talking with the Wonderbolts. After a few minutes, they split up, with Rainbow Dash coming face-to-face with a disappointed Twilight Sparkle. Dash gulped, not looking forward to this conversation.<p>

"Rainbow Dash, mind explaining to me why you decided to do that?" Twilight asked flatly.

Rainbow Dash sighed before answering "I owed it to Pinkie Pie." Before Twilight could speak a word, Dash continued "What sort of friend says 'scatter their ashes to the winds'? I-I had to make it up to her. I just had to." She was starting to tear up. "I… just couldn't live with myself if… if I…" she broke off, sniffling.

Twilight came over and put a foreleg on Dash's neck, looking at her with misty eyes. "You didn't mean those things, don't beat yourself over them," Twilight comforted, then her tone became serious. "But going against the Pie's wishes? Why would you risk their anger?"

"You said it yourself: it's what she would have wanted," Dash squeaked. "I didn't want her to go without being happy."

Twilight sighed, "I think you did just that," pointing to the casket and the occupant in silent repose.

"Yeah, I noticed," was Dash's forlorn reply. "I'm still going to miss her."

"We all are."

"Goodbye Twilight. I have Wonderbolts practice tomorrow. Don't want stay up too late." With that, Rainbow Dash left.


	2. Fluttershy

It has been seventeen years since Pinkie Pie's death, and everything had returned to normal. Rainbow Dash had retired from the Wonderbolts, Applejack was living comfortably with her family, Rarity and her daughter had returned to their shops in Canterlot and Ponyville respectively, Fluttershy still lived in her cottage by Everfree forest tending to the animals, and Twilight had graduated with half a dozen degrees under her belt and was now a teacher of magic.

Twilight Sparkle was teaching a class at the school at Canterlot for gifted Unicorns when Rainbow Dash barged in, panting. Setting the chalk down, she walked over to her friend. "What is…"

"Fluttershy's gone missing!" Dash blurted out, clearly shaken.

Twilight's eyes became pinpricks before she announced "That will be all for class today."

As the students shuffled out, Twilight led Dash to the front of the classroom. She looked exhausted, Twilight noticed. "Tell me what's going on," Twilight admonished.

"I went to see Fluttershy at her cottage because she hadn't been seen in town for a few days, but when I got there the door was opened and… and I looked all around until I found a note, and the note said that she was going to Zecora's, and…"

"Rainbow Dash, breathe," Twilight ordered her friend.

After a few seconds of hyperventilating, Dash took in large gulps of air. "We need your magic to help search for her," Dash finally got out.

Twilight nodded, frowning. She knew time was important when a pony went missing, so she left a quick note that she taped to the door saying there would be no more classes for the day. After picking up Rarity, there was a quick ride on a Pegasus chariot, taking them to Ponyville. Since Ponyville's library was run by someone that thought silence was needed in a library, they decided to meet at Sweet Apple Acres with Applejack.

"I must say, Twilight, you look absolutely stunning. What do you do to keep that youthful look?" Rarity asked with a twinge of jealousy.

"The same thing I told you when we met at Canterlot," answered Twilight.

"Oh, of course," came Rarity's quick reply. Silence fell on the group. "So why are we here again?" asked Rarity.

Twilight and Dash looked at her flatly before Twilight responded, "We're trying to find Fluttershy, like we told you on the chariot."

"Oh yes, quite. How silly of me," was Rarity's quick response.

Dash and Twilight looked at each other, worry in their eyes.

"Are you feeling alright, Rarity?" Twilight asked hesitantly.

"Never better," was her curt response.

The rest of the journey passed in silence.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, they saw Applejack playing with some fillies and colts, most likely her grandchildren. At the grave look on her friends' faces, she brought playtime to an abrupt halt and went with them inside a barn.<p>

"So what's with the long faces?" Applejack asked, trying to inject some brevity in her friends.

"Fluttershy's gone missing," was Rainbow Dash's morose response.

"Oh my stars!" AJ gasped out. "Did-did you check her cottage?"

"Yes, but I only found this," Dash said, pulling out a hastily-written note out.

Twilight took it in her magic and set it before her face and read aloud, "'Going to Zecora, will see you all later.'"

Applejack gulped. "You mean to tell me she went into the Everfree Forest alone? She-she should have called me, called somepony, to go with her. It ain't safe to go alone in there."

"I must say, surely Zecora could have looked after Fluttershy just fine. After all, she lives there," Rarity stated.

"Rarity, Zecora's been dead for five years," was Applejack's flat reply.

"Oh, of-of course. How silly of me," she laughed half-heartedly.

Something was niggling at Twilight. She read and re-read the note, feeling something important was there.

"Wellp, better get a search party set up. I know fer sure that the Apple family would be happy to help," Applejack stated.

"I'm helping, too! No way am I leaving Fluttershy alone there," Dash assured.

"My magic can help find Fluttershy in a jiffy," Twilight smiled. _As long as she was alive_, she thought to herself.

"I'll get the rescue party set up," Rarity said, leaving the barn.

They quickly set up the search effort, with Rainbow Dash leading a party through Everfree Forest despite her friends' wishes. Twilight tried every locator spell she could find and remember, and a few she made up on the spot. This discouraged Twilight more than the search party's lack of success. She voiced her worries to her friends that night: "I don't think we'll find Fluttershy alive, if at all."

Silence greeted her. She didn't want to say it, but she had to state the reality of the situation.

Rainbow dash was the first to speak. "You don't honestly think that, do you?" when Twilight didn't meet her gaze, she was crestfallen. "You do. Well, I won't give up on my friend! I'll go out there by myself if I have to!"

"Dash, how long has Fluttershy been gone?" Twilight asked quietly.

Rainbow Dash started to tear up. "I-I don't-"

"When was the last time anypony saw her?" Twilight continued in the same quiet manner.

Dash dropped to the ground, hooves over her eyes. Twilight walked over and put a hoof on her back, trying to comfort her.

"I promised to protect her. I promised to look out for her. I promised…" Rainbow Dash croaked out.

* * *

><p>After sending a letter to Celestia telling her that she wouldn't be able to teach for a week. If they hadn't found found her by then, they probably wouldn't.<p>

Repeated combing of the forest proved dangerous. There was one encounter with a cockatrice and another run-in with a hydra. Luckily nobody was permanently injured.

A week came and went and no trace of Fluttershy was found. Rainbow Dash was taking her loss the hardest, blaming herself for the loss. Memorial services were quickly scheduled after the week was over. When Rainbow Dash tried to give a toast, she broke down in tears. Rarity seemed to forget what she was doing halfway through, making Twilight worry about her. Applejack gave a great talk that left everyone crying. Twilight just said how kind Fluttershy was, and how good a friend she was.

After the service, Twilight took the train to Canterlot, brooding. She was disappointed in herself for not finding at least the body. She had lived at her cottage, alone with her animals. Thinking back to the note, she came to the horrifying discovery.

"'Going to Zecora,' not 'going to Zecora's.' She knew… oh by Celestia, she knew…" she couldn't make her mouth say the words, but that didn't matter. _Fluttershy knew she was going to die! _That thought chilled her, a thousand thoughts running through her mind. She was in a daze when it came to the Canterlot stop


	3. Rainbow Dash

"So how are the Wonderbolts doing?" asked Twilight. Rainbow Dash had dropped in to visit her at Canterlot. They were walking through a park, chatting.

"Plag," Dash stuck out her tongue. "they're not even trying any more. The rookies seem to go more for flashy display instead of raw speed. And the veterans rarely show themselves. It's like they want to be upstaged."

"Almost makes you want to get back in, right?" Twilight teased.

"Pssh, as if! They wouldn't take an old fogey like me in, especially one who has a bad wing. I'm, like, 82; I'm way past the age of being cool. But enough about me, what about you?"

Twilight sighed, a smile on her face. "There's some talented unicorns this year. Some more driven than others. There's one awkward filly that's really talented. Reminds me of myself, actually."

"Still haven't found that special someone yet, have you?" Dash leered. Twilight just rolled her eyes. "Not that you would have that much trouble. I mean, you've barely aged, like, at all."

Twilight glared at Dash. "Thanks for reminding me. But I have aged."

Dash got up close and looked over Twilight as if inspecting her. "Sure doesn't look like it. Rarity would be absolutely jealous."

"Rarity…" Twilight sighed. Rainbow Dash frowned, giving Twilight back some of her space.

"Sorry, Twi. I didn't mean…" Dash started.

"It's okay," Twilight said, resuming walking. "It's just sad to see her go like that. She barely remembers her own daughter. It wouldn't surprise me if she didn't even remember her friends."

"Yeah…" was Dash's morose reply, catching up with Twilight.

They walked in silence for a minute before Dash started ruminating about her life.

"You know what I really want? A good coltfriend. I was too busy going after the Wonderbolts to really be looking, but when I look at Applejack and her family, I… I ache. I want my own grandkids to spoil rotten, tell my own stories to. To be there for them."

Twilight looked over to Dash and could see tears forming in her eyes. She let a sad smile grace her features before going over and comforting her friend. "Don't worry, Dash. You always have us. And what's stopping you from spoiling Applejack's grandchildren?"

"She would get jealous," was Rainbow Dash's terse reply.

"I'm sure she would let you play with them. After all, you are her friend. I doubt that she would yell at you for showing up and having great-aunt Rainbow Dash tell some awesome stories," Twilight chuckled. "Just don't be surprised if she-"

_*THUMP*_

Twilight quickly turned around, looking for the source of the noise only to find Dash on her side, in a fetal position, breathing heavily. Gasping, Twilight ran over to her friend, checking her over. "Dash? Rainbow Dash?!" she spoke loudly. She could tell that Dash had heard and understood her, so she put her ear near her chest. _Irregular heartbeat_, Twilight noted. Before she did anything else, she sent a warning flare from her horn into the air. Her mind was locking up, forgetting her first aid training. It was only after Dash stopped breathing that she snapped out and started to do CPR.

Rolling Dash on her back, she put all her weight on her front hooves, going down on Dash's chest a few times before giving her air. She repeated the process five times, getting frustrated at her lack of success. Finally, she got off of Dash's prone form and gave her body a magical shock. Dash's body convulsed, but she still wasn't breathing. Exasperated, she sent another shock through her body with no success. The last few moments finally came crashing down on her and she went over her limp friend and cried.

* * *

><p>One again one of her friends were dead. What bothered Twilight the most was that she could have done something, anything, to help her. Applejack had been called from Ponyville, and with Rarity living with her daughter in Canterlot, the three remaining friends went to pay their respects to the late Rainbow Dash. The Wonderbolts, both young and old, came as well.<p>

Twilight couldn't bring herself to look at Dash's body. Applejack just took off her hat in reverence to her friend. Rarity, however, screamed when she saw Dash in the casket.

Her daughter tried to direct her out, but she clung to the casket, trying to wake her dead companion.

"Wake up, Rainbow Dash! I order you to wake up!" Rarity screeched. "We just lost Fluttershy, we can't lose you, too!" At this time some of the Wonderbolts came over to try to push her out of the room. Sensing that things could go from bad to worse really quickly, Twilight stepped in to intervene.

"Rarity, calm down," she ordered, stomping a hoof on the floor. "there's nothing you can do now. Blame me-"

"Twilight?" Rarity stopped struggling for a second, a look of comprehending crossing her eyes. It was short-lived, as she renewed her struggling with more vigor, this time going after Twilight "No! You are not Twilight! You look like her, sound like her, but your eyes… your eyes betray you! They are too old to be Twilight's! What ancient evil are you? Are you trying to get in my guard? Well, it won't work!" Security was finally able to pull her away and drag her outside. "I will find out who you are! You can't hide from Rarity!" was her parting words.

Twilight stood there, dumbstruck. Her accusations cut deep. How could Rarity have not recognized her? Who was she, really?

Why was she outliving her friends?


	4. Rarity

For about twenty years, Rarity suffered a debilitating mental illness that made her forget many things. Her friends took notice and tried to get her to see a doctor, but she was stubborn. By the time she relented, it was too late; it had progressed past the point of curability. Over time, she couldn't remember anything new, and began to forget things she had learned.

Her death came as a sort of relief to Applejack and Twilight. She died in her sleep due to a stroke, only nine months after Rainbow Dash.

The funeral was a sad affair. Her daughter setting it up at the expense of her customers. She had decided to have it set in Ponyville, much to the chagrin of most of Rarity's previous acquaintances. Applejack was glad that she didn't need to travel so far.

"Well, looks like its just you and me, Twi," stated Applejack as she and Twilight walked away from the funeral.

Twilight hung her head before commenting "Well, you seem to be doing well. How is your family?"

"Doin' good. About to have my first great-grandbaby in a few months. How's your-oop! Sorry, Ah didn't mean…"

"That's okay," Twilight sighed. "Rainbow Dash, right before she died, was pining for a family. Me? I guess I don't know. It would be nice, but raising fillies? I don't think I could do that."

"Ah didn't think I'd be able to raise my own fillies, but Ah found out you have to be stern, yet caring. Now Ah admit Ah had some experience with Apple Bloom, but Rarity had her parents to look after Sweetie Belle. She raised her daughter just fine. Ah'm sure you could manage it with your smarts," Applejack smiled.

Twilight pondered at this a bit before her mind latched on something else. "Did you notice that Rarity's daughter seemed a little distant?"

Applejack nodded before noticing this as well. "Oh my stars… just like Rarity before she… We have to get her to the Doc! We…"

"Applejack, calm down!" Twilight ordered. "Don't worry, I'll get her to the doctor, even if I have to drag her there. I just hope it's not too late," she bemoaned.

Applejack put on a worried smile and continued to walk with her friend. They walked in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

"Well, you're looking good for being over eighty," Twilight smiled.

"You're not looking bad yourself, Twi," Applejack joked. Twilight just groaned, rolling her eyes. "What's the matter, Twi?"

"Do you know how many people have said that?" she shook her head. "It's getting annoying. I didn't choose to not age! I didn't choose to watch my friends die! I didn't…" Twilight started to rant.

"Whoa there, Twilight! Ah think you need to take a breather," Applejack shied away.

Twilight looked at AJ, shut her eyes, then groaned in utter frustration. She sighed, tiredly looking her friend. "I'm sorry. It's just… I don't know. I've heard it just too many times. Even the older professors have noticed. I just," she sighed, "it seems that I'm not normal; it bugs me to no end."

Applejack nuzzled Twilight. "Don't worry sugarcube. Ah'm still here fer you. Just pop in fer a visit and we'll talk. Ah could always use the company."

Twilight smiled sadly. "Yes, that would be nice." _I wonder how long we'll be together_


	5. Applejack

Applejack lived far longer than Twilight thought she would. At her 125th birthday, she was invited to Sweet Apple Acres to visit with her old friend. She was greeted at the door by an orange pony with a red mane and a cowboy hat. _Probably one of her grandchildren_, Twilight thought. After introducing herself, she was led inside to an old orange pony with a blond mane dozing fitfully in her sleep. She had wrinkles all over her face with a bonnet on her head. _Just like Granny Smith._ It was a sight that made Twilight Sparkle's heart ache. She couldn't imagine what being confined to a rocking chair had meant for her active friend. The red-maned mare gently prodded the old pony, causing her to stir awake.

After taking some time to take in her surroundings she looked at her old friend, smiling warmly. "Hi there sugarcube," she creaked out. "Long time since you came to visit."

Twilight tried to return her smile but couldn't keep her sadness out of it. "Yes, it has been a long time Applejack."

Applejack chuckled, shaking her head. "Now why the sad face? Ah've lived a long, full life, have raised my kids properly and they've raised their kids and so on, had many great friends who stood by me, had a husband that was kind and treated me with respect. Now enough about me, how're you doing? Still teaching young unicorns magic?" Twilight nodded her head. "Still as youthful as ever, Ah see." Twilight rolled her eyes, causing Applejack to chuckle. "Still no family, Ah reckon." This got a flat look from her friend. "Now don't be givin' me that look, missy. Some of my happier moments have been with mah family. Ah sure will miss them when I go."

"Applejack!" Twilight gasped. "Don't say such things! You have many years-"

Applejack chuckled. "In case yew haven't noticed, Ah'm gettin' long in my years. I have to think ahead, and that means when Ah'm gone." Twilight teared up, shaking her head. "Ah don't like it neither, but that's the way it is. But Ah'm not sad. My grandkids will look after the farm when Ah'm gone. And they got each other to lean on.

"But Ah'm more worried about yew," Applejack stated leaning forward in her chair. Twilight looked astonished at the statement. "Who're yew goin' to lean on when Ah'm gone?" Twilight shut her eyes, fighting back the tears that were forming there. After a few seconds, she felt forelegs encircling her neck and opened her eyes, only to see a pair of green eyes that had tears in them. She's just worried about me, was the last coherent thought that went through her mind before she hugged Applejack back and opened the floodgates.

* * *

><p>The party lasted way into the night, with stories being told. Although Applejack told most of the stories, Twilight did manage to eke out a few of her own to the little ones, but she didn't captivate her audience quite as well as her friend. As she watched how everyone held onto her friend's every word, she started to feel sad. She looked at most of the ponies in the room and could see Applejack in most of them. <em>All of her descendants<em>, Twilight realized. It was at that point she felt a pit in her stomach: everyone here would support her friend, but who did she have? What family could she play with, tell stores and teach lessons? She now knew what Rainbow Dash had talked about when she said she ached. Bowing her head, she left the farm with a heavy heart, unable to even look at her old friend. Her friend who had the gift of a family.

* * *

><p>It was around two years later that she got a surprise visit from an orange, red-maned guest that wore a familiar cowboy hat arriving at her home.<p>

"Well howdy there," she was greeted when she opened the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" Twilight asked.

"Mah great-grandma AJ wanted me to give yew this:" she said, offering a sealed envelope to the purple unicorn. Taking the letter into her magic, she quickly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_To my best friend Twilight Sparkle:_

_If you are reading this, it means I have passed on-_

Her magical grip on the letter faltered and it fell to the floor. Her forelegs following soon after. No! Her friend couldn't be dead! She just couldn't! She shakily got back up on her four hooves before looking at the messenger of woe. "Who… who are you?" she managed to choke out through gritted teeth.

The orange mare took a step back, perplexed by the cold demeanor. "A-Apple Blossom, ma'am," was the curt reply.

Twilight glared at the mare's flank, noticing an apple cutie mark. Glancing back at her face, she all but yelled "What sort of prank is this?"

"P-prank? If there's a prank, it's Grandma Applejack's. That there letter has been sittin' on her dresser fer as long as Ah can remember," Apple Blossom said, taking another step back.

"No! Applejack can't be dead! She just can't…" Twilight slid back onto the floor and started sobbing.

Apple Blossom, at a loss of what to do, walked into the house and put a comforting hoof on Twilight's back. At first Twilight didn't react, but then she leaped up and hugged the apple farmer, surprising her. She cried for about fifteen minutes before she could find her voice. "Ho-how did sh-she… how did she d-d-die?"

After a second of hesitation, Apple Blossom smiled weakly and picked up the letter and offered it back to Twilight. "Why don't ya read the whole letter?"

After a gloomy glance to the other pony, she grabbed the letter again with her magic and continued to read it.

_To my best friend Twilight Sparkle:_

_If you are reading this, it means I have passed on. Do not worry. It means I've gone to a better place. I want you to know that it was your letters that I have received have made me remember and long for the times with our friends. They also make me worry about you. You seem to be burying yourself with teaching and not even interacting with anypony else. Have you even spoken to Celestia recently?_

_I'm not telling you this to make you angry. I want what's best for you, and what's best for you is meeting new ponies. I feel that you have left socializing in the dust for other things, things that aren't as rewarding when all is said and done._

_If you need anypony to lean on, don't hesitate to visit Sweet Apple Acres. My family is your family, and I'll have nopony turn you away. It would put me at ease if you took comfort in my family. I don't want you to just bottle it up or lean on ponies you don't know or trust and I know you can trust the Apple Family._

_Your friend,_

_Applejack_

Twilight folded the letter back up and turned back to Apple Blossom. "How did she die?" she asked, her voice hollow.

"Grandma Applejack passed away in her sleep. Funny thing, though: the night she passed away, I swear I could hear her talkin' to somepony. Ah did hear your name brought up many times, too," Apple Blossom noted.

Twilight just nodded her head as she got up. "Well, time to say goodbye to my last friend," Twilight stated as cheerfully as she could. Already she knew it would be torture to see her old friend's body, but she needed to do this


	6. Twilight Sparkle

_A/N: I've decided, if I'm going to do any more Pony fanfics, I'll be publishing them on FiMFiction instead: I like their site better._

A week had passed since Applejack's funeral and she was once again teaching young unicorns about magic. She was writing on the board, her brain on autopilot. Her mind was drifting from one train of thought to another, but she had taught this lesson enough times she could do it in her sleep. The thought that she had taught this lesson when she had heard the news of Fluttershy's disappearance flitted across her mind, making her think of her friends. _I really need to write a letter to Applejack-_ the chalk she was using to write on the board behind her came to a screeching halt, waking a few students from their stupor. _But I can't do that now_, was her sad thought. _I have nopony to talk to, to voice my concerns._ The chalk fell, hitting the chalk holder on the bottom of the chalkboard. She began to tear up, thinking of all her friends, the good times and the bad. She shut her eyes and ran out of the lecture hall, not caring. She ran and ran, passing ponies. She felt her magic expending itself more than once, teleporting to seemingly random places. She didn't care; she just needed to run, to get away.

She ran through a pair of double doors, throwing them open. She didn't stop running until she ran into someone. She looked up to see a surprised Celestia and hugged her, sobbing. She heard her say something, but her mind had shut down, barely processing anything. She felt Celestia's forelegs surround her and cried harder.

It was several minutes later that she recognized her name being called to her. "Twilight Sparkle, my dear Twilight Sparkle, I haven't seen you in years. How are you doing?"

Twilight took a second to stop bawling to look up at her mentor. She noticed a surprised look cross Celestia's face before resuming her tears. "They're all gone! My friends… they're dead! I-I don't know what to do. Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie; they're all dead. What do I do? Oh princess, what do I do?"

"My faithful student, death is another aspect of life. We must all one day grow old-"

"But I haven't even aged!" Twilight screamed out. "I just keep outliving everypony!" Her tone changed to a whisper. "I'm scared. I don't have anypony else to turn to. I'm just… scared."

"Twilight Sparkle, had I known you would outlive your friends, I would have prepared you. I should have seen the signs. But I didn't want to see you age. I'm so sorry, my faithful student, for putting you through this. I am so sorry."

Twilight felt something wet hit her back. _Celestia, crying?_ The thought caused her mind to reel. _Why would Celestia cry? She's an immortal Alicorn who can move the sun. Why would she…_ "Princess Celestia?"

"Yes, my faithful student?"

"How do you cope… with this? With living forever?"

Celestia got up and took a step back, looking her student in the eye. "It is not easy. I see so many of my little ponies devoting their lives to frivolous pursuits, only to look back and wonder if it was worth it. Or those whose lives are taken before their time. I have also seen the ravishes of age and those whose death was a relief," Celestia tone had turned cold, clearly remembering her own friends and family.

Twilight placed a forehoof in front of her mouth, gasping. "Oh, I'm sorry Princess Celestia, I didn't mean to-"

"It is fine, Twilight Sparkle," Celestia said shakily. "I have lived many generations, and I will live many more." Her voice had taken on her normal, kind tone again. "Do not worry for me, my little pony. I have weathered this adversity before, and I shall do it again."

A moment of silence fell on the two ponies.

"Twilight Sparkle, I have something I wish to show you. Please, follow me," Celestia ordered, walking out of the throne room. Twilight followed, casting apprehensive glances to her sides every once in a while.

* * *

><p>Celestia led Twilight to her bedchambers in silence. The room itself was fairly large, with a big bed at one side. On the wall facing the door there was a large bookcase with numerous books. A writing table was on the opposite side of the room from the bed.<p>

"Welcome to my private library, Twilight Sparkle. Here are books that I deem too hazardous for ponykind in general to have." Celestia's horn glowed and a book flew off its shelf, hovering in front of Twilight. She took it in her own magic, reading the title; The Birth of The Royal Pony Sisters. "My sister and I were not born Alicorns," Celestia stated. "I will not regale you of the tale of our 'ascension,' but sufficed to say we were born Unicorns and became Alicorns; rarely are they born. We have also felt the pangs of loosing friends and family. Twilight Sparkle, I want to help you during this trying time. Don't be afraid to talk to me or my sister. We know what you are going through, and we will help if we are asked."

Twilight leapt at Celestia, hugging her neck and thanking her profusely. "Oh thank you, Celestia! I… I don't know how to… this has been a trying day and I- oh thank you."

Celestia chuckled. "Although I'm surprised you haven't grown your wings yet."

Twilight backed away from Celestia in shock. "Wait, wings?"


End file.
